Magi-Nation Wiki:Requests for adminship
If you feel that you would be an asset as an administrator, please edit the talk page with your reasons why. Please bear in mind that being an admin for any Wiki is filled more with responsibility than privileges. Bureaucrat candidates who are not already admins will automatically be rejected. The following is a basic outline of what is looked for in an admin. Guidelines Admin candidates should follow the following guidelines in editing. These guidelines are not to be considered just a checklist - this is the basic foundation. # Activity - Admin candidates must be active editors. It also is suggested that admins set their preferences to allow email notifications of edits. # English - Failure to be able to write at a grade-school level or higher will result in an automatic denial of adminship. # Quality - The content contributed should actually help the MNW and should be within our policies and guidelines. # No vandalism - This should go without saying. Why would a rule breaker be tasked with enforcing rules and working with the MNW's setup? # Attitude - You're not going to become an admin by being snappish or showy. On the other hand, don't be a complete suck-up. Be respectful in general - being an admin doesn't mean you're here to get on people's cases. Responsibilities Admins are given several responsibilities at the MNW. In addition to following the application guidelines, admins need to be willing to do some of the hard work as need be. While admins may have different areas of specialization, the first two responsibilities are mandatory for all admins. # General Maintenance - This deals mainly with edits that may have been done with good intent but something went wrong or was incomplete, such as duplicate images. # Vandalism and Spam Control - This deals with preventing and removing malicious edits and pages. Admins should watch the wiki's activity and remove any vandalism and spam. # Wiki Format and Layout - This deals with the basic structure of the MNW. Aspects include organizing Page Layouts, customization of the MNW's theme and design, and templates used throughout the Wiki. # Accuracy Control - This is somewhat related to vandalism control, and is somewhat a subset of it, but requires extensive knowledge of the Magi-Nation universe. # Bots and Code (Tech) - Bots and code such as javascript can make repeated tasks a lot easier and faster to do. Restrictions Any admin who abuses the position will lose their status and be blocked. # Vandalism - Any Admins found vandalizing pages or the theme will be permanently removed from this Wiki. Admins also may not remove valid content from articles. # Lawbreaking - Under no circumstances should an Admin encourage or endorse any form of illegal activity. This also include blatant copyright violations. # Abuse - Admins are not permitted to abuse their abilities. All blocks must be given with reason. Additionally, admins must respect other users and the hierarchy of the MNW.